


Believe It

by flowerfan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fourth of July, M/M, Post-Graduation, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first kiss, Jack has a hard time convincing himself he didn't mess up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe It

The first few weeks after Jack's graduation are some of the most confusing of Jack's life. No matter what he tells himself, he can't convince himself that he hasn't somehow messed up by kissing Bitty. It's not like him to get things right on the first try.

Jack replays their first kiss so many times in his head, he starts to wonder if he's remembering the actual kissing itself, or all the times he has thought about it since then. Did Bitty really seem to like it, to want it, as much as he did? Did Bitty actually have that blissed out look on his face? Bitty has reassured him it was okay that he just kissed him without asking first, but was it really?

And then, after surprising Bitty with all that, Jack had just left without any explanation. He could have texted his parents and told them he needed fifteen more minutes, or even five. But he didn't. He just left.

So instead of more time to talk with Bitty face to face, where Jack had at least a fighting chance of interpreting the meaning behind his words, they have had weeks of texting, and phone calls. Jack has even agreed to a few Skype sessions, even though he hates the way it makes him ridiculously self-conscious.

Jack has never been good at reading people, especially not in situations where his own emotions are running high. But he is good at working hard, and when he decides he wants to meet a challenge, he can be very, very focused.

So he listens, carefully, when he is on the phone with Bitty. He becomes familiar with the patterns of Bitty's speech, the way he has to talk about the small details of his day for a while before Jack can get a word in. He starts to notice how Bitty shies away from personal topics, especially now that he's back in his parents' house. 

And at the same time, Jack gets the feeling that Bitty is listening just as carefully to what he says. Jack gets a warm feeling in his chest when Bitty pauses in a story about his trip to the farmer's market to ask Jack about how his meeting with George went, somehow remembering that Jack had mentioned it a few days ago. On the nights when Jack is too tired to say much of anything at all, Bitty's voice goes low as he softly questions Jack, asking if there is anything he can do, and then talks him through his plans for the next day, letting Jack drift off to the sound of Bitty's voice.

When Jack finally gets to see Bitty in Madison, everything is turned on its head. He can see Bitty, but now he has to read him through nervous glances and hesitant looks. They can't speak their minds in front of Bitty's family, and they definitely can't touch. Jack finds himself conducting the whole visit like an extended press interview. Bitty's parents are friendly, but there's just too much at stake to risk slipping up.

They don't get a minute alone until the night of the fourth, when by some miracle Bitty's parents suggest that Bitty take Jack out in the truck to watch the fireworks. On the drive Bitty is quiet, and Jack is too, trying to match his mood to Bitty's. He wants to take Bitty's hand, but he isn't sure how Bitty will react.

Bitty finally parks the truck, in a dark field that he drives into like he's been there many times before. Jack breaks the silence, asking him about it.

"It's my uncle's land. I used to come here when I needed some space to think." 

Jack understands. "There was a lake near my parents' house. It was quiet."

They climb into the back of the truck, and Bitty lays a blanket down. Jack opens his arms, and Bitty curls into him, warm and solid. He can feel Bitty relax against him, taking deep breaths against his chest. "I'm so glad to be here," Jack murmurs into his hair, and Bitty turns to him and smiles as the fireworks begin.

"Happy Fourth of July," Bitty says. Bitty's hand cups Jack's cheek, his big brown eyes gazing up at him expectantly.

Jack is pretty sure that he's reading Bitty right when he tilts his head and leans in, gently pressing his lips to Bitty's. And his suspicions are confirmed a moment later when Bitty pulls back for a breath, flustered and happy and grinning from ear to ear.

"Finally."


End file.
